The Eva Soldier
by yuy sora
Summary: After being abandoned by his father Shinji joins a group of mercenary's, when he is sent for how will his training change the way his pilots the Evangelion
1. before eva

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. This is a AU

""Talking

''thoughts

The Eva soldier

Before Evangelion

"Father please don't go!" A ten year old Shinji cried out to his father who was walking away. "I have no use for you." Gendo said walking towards a helicopter. Shinji cried while his father walked away, its the only thing he could do.

* * *

**2 days later**

Shinji was walking down a dirt road thinking what had happened. 'That bastard abandoned me.' Shinji was deep in thought that he didn't hear a jeep pull up next to him.

"Hey kid you all alone?" A man with dark shaggy hair wearing sunglasses asked looking to be 32. Shinji didn't answer, he just looked the people in the jeep, there were four. The one driving had fire red hair spiked back he look to be 24. One in the back had jet black hair tied back into a pony tail looking about 21. The last one look to be 17 and a female, her blond hair covered one eye.

"Hey kid." The shaggy haired man tired again. Shinji still said nothing and kept walking. The shaggy man looked that his buddy's in the jeep, picked Shinji by his collar and brought him into the jeep. They drove off to town with Shinji screaming bloody murder.

* * *

**Jacks Grill**

"So your names Shinji and your father abandoned you because he 'had no use for you'?" The shaggy haired guy who said his name was Vergil asked. He had on a red T-shirt, and black dress pants and one glove on his right hand. "Yes." Shinji said as he took a drink of his water. "That bastard." The jet black haired man know now as Yasha said. Wearing a white dress shirt and jeans.

The women they called Yuna spoke up. She had on a black T-shirt with no selves and a black skirt going done to her knees. "Hey Shinji, have you held a gun before?" Her group stared at her. "Yes I have." Now they stared at Shinji. The red head know as Duo asked, "Have you fired a gun before." He wore a blue jacket over a green shirt with tan pants, Shinji was confused.

"No I haven't, my mom told not to play with guns." Shinji said still not knowing where the conversation was going. Vergil yelled out, "Hey Jack got any D ranked." a reply came "Hell's ya I do." It came from a old man maybe 62.

"Give us one."Vergil said. Jack looked shocked. "You guys do a D. Hahaha." The old man laughed out load. Yuna looked at Shinji, "Do you have a place to go?" Shinji looked at her with sad eyes. "No." Duo patted Shinji on the back. "Well then, welcome abroad."

* * *

Shinji found him self on the back of the jeep holding a custom made snipe rifle, heading to a place unknown. It had a 16 bullet ammo magazine, the recoil had be toned down a lot. The high powered scope was made for see over a mile away, when fired the rifle it had a muffed _crack_. It was also designed to fire at a rapid pace. Vergil was trying to explain how to use it to a ten year old...what the hell. 

"Ok we are going to drop you off here." Duo said stopping the jeep at a sand dune, it was dark out and Shinji was getting sleepily. He got on he's stomach, like he was told. Looking through the scope at the lights about 200 yards away. He could see people at the camp. He could even see the guns they were holding.

Shinji reached to he's ear, "I count...20" Counting the number of people. He heard Yuna start to talk, "Alright Shinji you ready?" Shinji didn't know what to really do. Shinji replied "I guess so." Shinji looked through the scope of the rifle. Yasha spoke up, "Alright Shinji engage." A muffed _crack_ was heard as one guy fell then another one across from him. "Um...I think bullet ricocheted." Shinji spoke up. 'The kids good.' Vergil thought.

Vergil and Duo started planting bombs around the camp, while the enemy was in disarray trying to find the sniper. Muffed _Cracks_ could be heard in the distance. They had planted around 32 bombs, all of which where C4, and had about 43 left.

'Talk about over kill.' Yuna thought as she and Yasha ran out and engaged the enemy with a Colt AR-15 A3 Tactical Carbine with a Colt 4x20 scope. Yuna engaged with twin Desert Eagles with a 45 bullet clip in each. Taking out a fair amount of people each. Yuna took down five more guys before reload her weapons.

Yasha was having a hard time taking out the people hidden behind two buildings. "Damn." He threw a grenade making it bounce of the building behind them into the path way in between the two builds. It exploded killing the people hiding there.

"Yuna behind you!" The muffed _crack_ sounded again as Shinji fired at the three person behind her, killing all three people with one bullet. "No way!" Vergil awed. "Damn Shinji are you sure you've never fired a gun before." Duo shouted as he joined the firefight.

"Duo to your right!" Yasha said throwing a grenade in a fox hole killing five people. He looked around before spotting someone "The last one?" Yuna also noticed the same guy. "He's running." _Crack,_the last guy dropped in the sand. "Alright we're out of here." Vergil stated as he shot one of the guys in the head execution style. _Crack_, a bullet whizzed by Vergil head, killing a guy behind him with a knife in hand. "Um...did I do good?" Shinji asked over the head set. "Shinji!" Vergil yelled.

"Um...Yes sir!" Shinji thinking he was in trouble. "Welcome to The Demon Hunters."

* * *

**2 years later**

A twelve year old Shinji rode on the back of the jeep with his comrades. They had just arrived in Germany, they had a hard time sneaking in they "tools" as Yuna called them. "So whats the mission Yasha?" Duo asked. Yasha looked over the papers in hands. "Well we're suppose to protect the daughter of a scientist of GEHIRN, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu said to be the best. Asuka Langley Soryu..." Yasha voice dropped out.

"Seem like an easy mission for a B rank." Shinji added after being with these guys for two year he matured a lot faster that most guys. He was fit but not buff and no pushover, you could be three times he's size and he'll still kick you ass. Also his eyes were so trained that he could see the bullet leave the barrel for a split-second. He was faster than most of the snipers he knew. They arrived at the house of which was told as the meeting place Yuna got out of the jeep and rang the door bell. A man answered the door, when he did Shinji pulled out a pistol and fired at the roof across the street. A sniper fell his perch in to a dumpster.

"Sorry about that." Shinji said putting his pistol back. People in the street and in the households where taking cover not knowing what was going on

"Ah you must The Demon Hunters, and you be the Devils Eye." The man said indicating to Shinji. "Please no autographics." Duo added trying to sound like Shinji. "Asuka your ride is here." A girl hide behind the door not knowing who the people were. She finally step out, a goddess (to Shinji) came out those doors.

She had fiery red hair that went to her neck, her ocean blue eyes reflected the sun. She was wearing a college school uniform. If Shinji wasn't trained to, he would of stared in aw. Asuka stared back at Shinji. 'He's/She's pretty cute.' They thought at the same time. Asuka started walking toward the jeep.

"So we are to drop her for college." Duo asked the man. "Yes you are to and pick her up at 3:30 after her class are out." The man said. Asuka hopped in the jeep and they rode off toward the college. "So whats your people's names?" Asuka asked, Vergil started, "I'm Vergil that's Duo..." Indicating to the red head' "Thats Yuna..." He said pointing to Yuna, "Thats Yasha and Shinji." Vergil said pointing to Yasha then Shinji. "Shinji." Asuka let the name roll off her tongue. Shinji felt smug.

"Hey Asuka watch this." Shinji said taking out a paint ball rifle. He aim at a stop sign three block ahead of their jeep he fired the paint ball, and it hit in the dead center of the O. "Wow!" Asuka said clapping her hands. "Hey Shinji." Shinji turned to Yuna who threw him a school bag. "What the hell?" Shinji asked. Asuka gasped she recognized the school bag as the one that her college uses.

"Wait thats my college's bag!" Asuka said pointing to the bag. Shinji looked a Yuna, "Oh no, I'm not going to college again." Yuna smirked, Shinji sweatdropped, "Oh crap!" Yuna threw Shinji on to the back seat of the jeep. "Yay school clothes!" Yuna shouted, and started taking off his clothes. "Get off!"

Asuka covered her eyes, taking one glance at Shinji's tone body. She blushed heavily, 'Claim down girl, you only met them today.'

* * *

They arrived at the college Asuka and Shinji got out of the jeep, an started walking to the college. They were two meter from the school when Shinji tripped Asuka and threw himself on top of her. "Shinji! What..?" The windows in front of them exploded, dust covered them. Five men came out the door next to blown out windows. They wore army uniforms carrying SMG's. 

They started firing into the dust, for 45 seconds then stopped. The leader stepped forward, "Alright round up the body's." _Crack, crack_ the guys on the far left and right fell.

"What the..." The leader felt a gun press to the back of his head, he dropped his weapon. The two on both sides of him dropped their weapons too. "Who the hell are you people?" The leader asked. Duo holding his gun to the leaders head replied "We're The Demon Hunters." The dust cleared reviling Shinji with his sniper rifle, scratched by debris from the explosion. Asuka was not even scratched when she appeared from the dust, dirty though. (From the dirt pervs)

"Who are you people?" Vergil asked. The leader smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." He press a button on his uniform. _Tick, tick, tick_, Vergil and the others jumped away for the leader, Shinji placed himself between Asuka and the leader, who exploded 5 seconds afterwards. Killing him and his comrades beside him.

Shinji hide Asuka's eyes from the sight of the body's. He turned Asuka around and walked her back to the jeep. Asuka, herself was stunned she'd never seen someone take a life and remain claim. 'Are they that cold hearted or maybe they...' Asuka felt herself being put back in the jeep.

"So what now Vergil?" Yuna asked getting in the jeep. Vergil thought for a minute,then he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number, while climbing into the jeep. "Hello its us. ...Yes we were attacked. ...Asuka will be leaving Germany for a while." Vergil hung up the phone. "What we're leaving Germany!" Asuka cried. "Not us, you and Shinji."Vergil said calmly.

"Wait why just me!" Shinji cried out while packing his rifle. Vergil turned and looked at Shinji. Duo had started up the jeep and started heading for the airport. "Because me, Duo, Yasha, and Yuna will be the decoy, while you and Asuka get out of Germany safely." Vergil pulled out his wallet, pulling out a ten hundred dollar bills, a credit card, and a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Here the money should buy you the tickets, the credit card has enough money to support you us for two years and get you through the rest of college Asuka, and the paper has the number code to money stored in the banks incase you run out of money." Shinji took the money, credit card, and piece of paper and put them in his wallet and gazed at the road. Asuka looked confused. "Why just me, what about Shinji?" Shinji tore his gaze from the road to Asuka. "As I mentioned earlier, I've been through college." Asuka got a little pissed.

"Well aren't you the incredible Shinji." Asuka spat out. Shinji glared at her "No I'm not incredible, I've had my share of mistakes. Most involved staring right at death's face." Shinji spat at Asuka. Asuka calmed down. "Sorry." She said looking away from Shinji. "It's fine." He said going back to staring at the road.

They arrived at the airport an hour later. Shinji grab Asuka's hand jumped out of the jeep and ran inside. The rest watch them go in. "Good luck...kid." Yasha said as they drove away from the port. Upon getting to the exit they heard a loud, rapid beeping. "OH CRAP!" Yuna yelled, then the jeep exploded. Sending Yuna, Duo, Yasha and Vergil flying threw the air. Duo and Yuna had died when the jeep exploded. Yasha hit the concert head first and died upon impact. Vergil hit the concert but was still alive. 'Damn how could we not know about a bomb'. A piece of debris from the jeep landed through Vergil stomach, killing him.

* * *

Asuka heard the explosion and turned her head to see the flames in the distance. She was pulled sharply by Shinji. "Hey what was that for?" Asuka asked still being pulled by Shinji. "If they find us, they'll kill us on sight." Shinji said stopping and buying the tickets for him and Asuka. After getting the tickets and their bags back. Shinji grabbed Asuka's hand and instead of pulling her he walked calmly to the terminal. "Hey how did you get your..." "Because I can, don't asked those kind of questions in airport." Shinji said, calmly walking away from the front doors. 

Shinji noticed that they were being followed soon afterwards.

Shinji squeezed Asuka's hand to get her attention. "We are being followed, don't complain just follow me." Shinji turned walking into the boys bathroom dragging Asuka in as well. 'Can't we have gone to the girls restroom at least.' Asuka thought.

Shinji threw Asuka behind him, behind a wall. He heard a gun being loaded, a guy walked in. Shinji grabbed him and broke his arm, making him drop the gun, it was a hand gun with a silencer on it. The guy grabbed Shinji and threw against the wall. Shinji hit the wall getting the wind knocked out of him. The man pulled out a knife and rushed at Shinji, the faint sound of a gun going off was heard and the man fell to the ground, the bullet hit the wall above Shinji's head.

Asuka stood behind the man holding the gun. Luckily for them it's one of those airport that doesn't have cameras in the bathroom. Asuka still was holding the gun shaking. Shinji moved toward Asuka grabbing the gun gently out of her hands. "It's ok Asuka, it's ok." Shinji said hugging her. Asuka was still shaking, and was muttering to herself "I killed someone, I killed someone, I killed someone..." Shinji replied to her "If you didn't I'd be dead right now. Come on we need to leave now." Shinji said throwing the hand gun in the trash.

Asuka awoke from her daze, then nodded. They walked calmly away from the bathroom and to the terminal. Which upon arriving, the plane was boarding. Shinji handed the ticket taker their tickets and they got on the plane in time for the other people following them to just miss to see them get on. Shinji and Asuka took their seats. 5 minutes afterwards the plane was on the runway ready for take off.

"By the way Shinji, you never told me where we're going." Asuka asked, Shinji smiled "We are going to the United States of America." Asuka smiled widely. "Wow I've always wanted to go to America." "Well now you get your wish." Shinji said then grabbed Asuka's hand. "Do you trust me, Asuka?" Asuka looked confused.

"Yes I trust you." Asuka stated. "Even though we met only 1 hours ago?" Shinji asked again. Asuka looked him square in the eye. "You're the only one I can trust right now. Right?" Asuka said smiling.

"Well then let me formally introduce myself. My name is Shinji Ikari, it's nice to met you." Shinji said sticking out his hand. Asuka giggled a little. "My name is Asuka Langley Soryu, nice to met you. Please take good care of me." Shaking Shinji's hand. "Well since this flight will take a while, let get to know each other better." Shinji stated. "Then I'll go first..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at NERV under Tokyo 3**

A tall blond haired women wearing a blue shirt under a lab coat with dress pants, her ID said Ritsuko, was going over a pile of data of the pilots chosen already for the evangelion. She ran across something she hadn't seen before and it just come in from Germany. "What is this?" She asked herself before opening it. "Oh my god!" Ritsuko scrambled to the phone. "Connect me to Commander Ikari now!" Ritsuko demanded. She waited for a couple of seconds "What is it Ritsuko?" Gendo asked in his cold, calm voice.

"The pilot that was stationed Germany to pilot 02, has left Germany!" Ritsuko said. "So?" Gendo replied coldly. "She left with your son Commander!" Gendo was taken back. "With Shinji? Whats he doing there?" Ritsuko replied "There was no sign of him coming in." Gendo thought for a moment "Do you know where their going." Ritsuko looked back at the computer.

"It looks like America." Ritsuko said. 'America huh?' "It doesn't matter right now Ritsuko at least we know where their going. Keep me up dated." Gendo said. "Right." Ritsuko said hanging up the phone. 'But why America?' She asked herself getting back to work.

* * *

**On the airplane a couple hours later.**

Shinji awoke to the sound of the captain over the intercom. "We'll be landing in America in 5 hours." The captain said in a heavy accent, Shinji felt pressure on his shoulder. He looked over to see Asuka laying her head on his shoulder.

Shinji looked out the window of the plane. 'Well we'll see what in store for us. Right Asuka?' Shinji thought. "Hey Asuka wake up." Shinji shook her awake, Asuka groggily woke up. She rubbed her eyes free of sleep dust, she looked around at her surroundings. 'Still on the plane.'

Asuka looked at Shinji, "What is it?" Shinji smiled, "You look cute waking up." Asuka blushed. "Is that all?" Asuka asked looking away. "We'll be landing in 5 hours, we need a plan for getting off the plane." Asuka looked confused "Why?" Shinji sat back in his seat. "Well I doubt they just let us go just because we got on the plane." Asuka stared at Shinji then laid back in her seat.

"So what do we do?" Asuka asked. Shinji thought for a moment. "Not a clue." Asuka was dumb founded. "Whaaa?" Asuka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "We'll just deal with it when the time comes." Shinji said before going back to sleep. Asuka was still dumbfounded by Shinji, but the more she looked at him the more she found him to cuter and cuter.

Asuka laid her head back and slowly joined Shinji in sleep.

* * *

**5 months after landing in America **

Shinji felt the bumpy road under his Toyota Tundra as he was driving back to the house that he and Asuka lived in.

'I hope she doesn't shoot me in the head.' Shinji thought as he pulled in to the driveway of the 20 acre house. The house had two floors and a basement, with the 20 acre's Shinji had been teaching Asuka how to survive, how to defend herself in almost any situations and how to fire some weapons of different types. He had to run to the nearest town and bought some shotgun shells.

"I'm home!" Shinji called as he walked in the front door holding the shells in boxes, in a bag. After two steps in to the house he realized some was wrong. "Asuka?" Shinji walked to the back door and opened it their dog Kato came running up to Shinji.

"Hey boy where's Asuka?" Kato looked at something behind Shinji. Shinji now felt the presence of someone behind him. The person lunged at Shinji, he dodge to the left, Kato having been trained moved to the right. Shinji first saw the wooden training knife, then he saw the arm, and finally he saw Asuka. She skid to a stop in front of Shinji with angry look.

"Damn I thought I had you." Asuka said, Shinji smirked at Asuka. "Your still two year inexperience to ambush me." Shinji looked at the table about 2 meter away from the house, on laid a bunch of weapons. Ranging from handguns to shotguns to rifles. He walked over to the table, sat the bag down, and grab a Norinco HP9-1 shotgun.

He pointed it out to the open field and pulled the trigger, when nothing came out he pumped a couple of time making sure there were no shells in it. He pulled out a box of shotguns shell, he grab the shotgun and had Asuka follow.

He got to the firing range, he started loading the Norinco. "Watch how I loaded it Asuka." Shinji said loading the shotgun placing the shells in having the metal part go in last. When he finish loading the shotgun he handed it to Asuka. She shouldered the weapon and aim at the targets. When she fired she was aiming at the target, but shell hit to the left.

"Huh?" Asuka was confused, to why the shell missed. Shinji came from behind his stomach pressing against her back. "It's your stance, Asuka." He said making her switch her leg stance. She aimed again and fired, is time she hit it. 'Yes, alright.' She praised herself. Shinji backed off Asuka as she continued to fire and reload.

She spent 25 shells before stopping. "Very good Asuka." Shinji praised her, Asuka smiled as she put the gun down on the table near the house. "Let get so lunch." Shinji said walking into the house. 'Yes let enjoy this happiness for awhile, peace doesn't last forever.'

* * *

**1 year and 6 months later NERV Headquarters**

"Ritsuko sent out the invitations to the pilots." Gendo said calmly. Ritsuko looked at him from her computer. "All ready done." She replied. Going back to her computer hitting the send button.

A tall man with white hair stood next to the commander. He wore brown business suit, standing at 6'3. "Can you believe after fifteen years." Gendo still looked straight ahead. "Yes the angels are coming back."

* * *

**At Shinji's and Asuka's home 6:30 a. m.**

Shinji awoke to the sound of Kato barking at something. Only wear a white T-shirt and boxers, he untangled himself for his girlfriend's grasp and threw on some sweatpants. He walked down stairs, Kato was at the front door barking, "Kato down." The dog stop and sat but was ready to strike if he felt his master was in danger.

Shinji opened the door to find two men in business suits with sunglasses. "Can I help you gentlemen?" He couldn't see their eyes but he knew they where staring. "Yes are you Shinji Ikari by any chance?" Shinji looked at they he if they were trouble he'd have a hard time taking them down.

"Who, may I ask, is asking?" The men looked at each other, then back at Shinji. "We are with NERV, and are under orders of Commander Gendo Ikari to give you this letter." One of the men said handing him a letter. 'From my father?' Shinji opened the letter.

_I have a use for you_

_come to Tokyo 3 someone will be_

_waiting to pick you up. Bring Asuka_

_Langley Soryu with you_

_Signed Commander Gendo Ikari of NERV_

Shinji stared at the letter, he looked back at the men. "How long do we have to pack?" Shinji asked the men. "You have one day." Shinji looked back at the letter. "Long enough. Good day to you sir's." Shinji as he shut the door.

"Who was that Shinji?" Asuka asked come down the stair. Shinji looked at his girlfriend and tried to smile but couldn't. "Pack up, we're leaving tomorrow." Shinji said heading up the stairs. Asuka looked confused. "Why?" Shinji handed her the letter, Asuka read over it. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the Evangelion Project." Asuka said, heading up the stairs after Shinji.

"You mean that giant robot project you told me you were a part of." Shinji said going over to his computers and shutting them down and unplugging them. "Yes, but I didn't know your father was head of it." Shinji laugh a little while packing up. "That bastard had a way of surprising people." Asuka sat down on the bed. "So we're going." Shinji stopped "Yay." Asuka sighed, "But why?" Shinji turned and looked at her, "Because I want to say hi."

* * *

**A day and 7 hours at Tokyo 3**

"We sorry because of the state of emergency all phones are currently out of order." Shinji hung the phone. The city alarm went off again. "Dammit where is she." Shinji cursed, Asuka looked at the photo in her hand. "Misato Katsuragi eh...This sucks."

End Chapter

AN: Please Read and Review, or Shinji will shoot you in the head.


	2. Evangelion Unit 1

Disclaimer: I don't Evangelion. This is an AU

""Taking

'' Thoughts

The Eva soldier

Eva Unit 1

"Misato Katsuragi eh...This sucks." Asuka looked around the city see no one around and the fact that there was gun fire and explosions sound in the background and it was getting closer. "Hey Shinji is that gunfire getting closer?" Shinji stopped and listened, "Yes it is, lets move from this spot." Shinji said grabbing his backpack and his sniper bag.

Something to the left caught eye. He turned and looked at the thing, it was another human being. The ground shook making him tear his gaze from the human, he didn't get that good of a look at the human. But he could tell it was a girl. When Shinji looked back he saw that she was gone. 'Strange.'

Asuka grabbed her bag after the shock pasted, and notice Shinji was looking at something. Asuka looked in the direction Shinji was look. 'There nothing there.' "Hey Shinji what are you looking?" Asuka called out. Shinji snapped out of his gaze, and looked at Asuka. "It's nothing. Let's get going." Shinji called back. He started walking away from the sound of the fight.

While walking Shinji took out his custom made Dragunov sniper rifle he received when he joined The Demon Hunters. He had made a few modifications to the rifle since then. The cartridge now held 18 bullets plus one in the camber, the weight had been reduced by a couple of pounds. The power of the shot and recoil had been up stepped up so the bullet would fly farther and more likely to pierce the target. It was modified to be able to fire while standing up, also having the re-aiming adjustments to be small.

He threw the other weapon to Asuka, it was a Benelli M4 Super 90. The modifications to it are but a few, the self reload time was cut by 2/10 of a second, it also can be self pumped if the self reload fails or is too slow to reload in time. The recoil had been toned down to help with the re-aiming.

Shinji started running hearing the sound of battle getting closer. Asuka was running next to Shinji, the city was huge and you could get lost in it very easily.

* * *

"Dammit where the hell did they go." cursed Misato looking at her navigation screen. She'd had been driving through the city looking for both Shinji and Asuka for awhile. 'They don't pay me enough to do this.' She thought as she heard the fighting with the newly discovered angel approaching the city. She looked up and saw the angel entering the city. 

"Damn I need to find them fast." Misato said to herself as she watch the angel swat the UN air force down like flies.

* * *

Shinji and Asuka ran to building near an intersection street, they hind behind the building, Shinji in front of Asuka. Shinji peaked out from behind the building and he couldn't believe he's eye. About 30 meter away was a giant humanoid monster. It was about 165 feet tall, it was green and it had what looked like bones sticking out of it elbows and covering it shoulders. It's face...if you can call it that. It had two holes that had no eye balls, that open and closed. It had no mouth, but it had what looked like a nose sticking down from its face. It looked more like a mask than a face. The oddest feature it had was the red orb in the middle of its body. 

Missiles screamed over Shinji and Asuka's head as they, headed toward the humanoid creature. Shinji watch as missiles impacted the creature. Asuka had peeked out to and saw the creature, she was so scared that she was shaking with fear. Shinji felt Asuka shaking. "Asuka calm down, we're not it's targets. Though I'm scared to." Shinji said still looking at the creature. He grabbed Asuka's arm and walked the opposite direction, after 5 feet Shinji turned round and looked up to see a red beam strike an aircraft, and it crashed right where Shinji and Asuka were when they saw the monster.

Shinji placed himself between Asuka and the aircraft, then the creature suddenly dropped on itself about 5 feet from Shinji and Asuka. One foot landed on the aircraft making it explode, a car placed itself between Shinji and the explosion.

The door opened up. "Sorry I'm late, get in." A purple haired women sat in the car. Shinji wasted no time, he pushed Asuka in, then threw himself in the car and slammed the door shut. The women threw the car in reverse, and stepped on the gas as rubble from the building getting hit by bullets, hit the roof of the car. The car sped backward fast enough to just miss getting stepped on by the creature. She backed up a shot distance then threw it in drive and sped forward.

"What the hell is that thing." Asuka found herself asking out loud. "That is called an angel." the women replied to Asuka's question. "I'm Misato Katsuragi, nice to meet you Miss. Asuka Soryu and Mr. Shinji Ikari." Misato said to Asuka and Shinji.

Shinji rolled down his window, he grabbed his sniper rifle and sat on the door, feet inside. Misato was confused. "Why the hell are sitting on the door?" Shinji looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Cause the more room in the car." He looked through the scope at the battle going on behind them. "An angel huh."

* * *

**NERV Headquarters**

"Dammit nothing is working." "Fire everything you got and don't hold back." "We can't let that thing live." The three UN generals were not happy seeing the angel still walking after being hit with almost everything

"Looks like an A.T. Field." Vice-commander Fuyutsuki stated looking at the angel not even being scratched. "Yes modern weapon are no use against the angels." Commander Gendo Ikari stated, the phone rang one of the general slid a card through and answered it. "Yes, we'll execute the back up plan." He hung up the phone and looked at the other two generals. They both nodded. "Use a N2 mine."

* * *

**Outside Tokyo 3**

Misato had stopped the car out side Tokyo 3 and was watching through a pair of binoculars. Shinji still sat on the door looking through the scope of his rifle, Asuka looked out Misato's window. "Hey their leaving." Shinji said watching the aircraft. "An N2 mine!" As soon as Misato said that Shinji threw himself back in the car, forced Asuka's seat down to the laying position. He force Asuka to lay down , he covered her with himself. Misato threw herself down as well, the explosion itself was deafening.

The shock wave hit the car like 2000 tons of bricks, making the small car roll over many time before stopping on it side. Shinji never let go of Asuka even after the car stop rolling. Asuka could hear the rock bouncing off the car, in a couple of seconds it was all over. Shinji couldn't fell the wind of the explosion any more. He got off Asuka and poked his head out.

Everything had been blown away literally. "Hey Shinji give me a hand." Misato called. Shinji climbed out of the flipped car, Asuka followed him. All three of them got on one side of the car. "Alright push!" Misato yelled, in one motion they flipped the car. "Thanks Asuka, Shinji."

* * *

**NERV Headquarters**

"External camera online." The main camera showed the angel had not been killed, but taken heavy damage. It had two faces now, it looked like the outer face was being pushed off and an inner face replacing it. It was breathing through gill like organs on its shoulders. It skins was melted to an extent.

"Its a damn demon." One of the Generals admitted, the others stared at commander Ikari. "Well Ikari don't screw this up." Gendo didn't reply. "Go and prepare Evangelion Unit 1 for launch." Gendo called out.

* * *

**On the way to NERV HQ**

"Are you saying that an N2 mine can't take out that thing?" Asuka asked Shinji. Shinji was trying to see the damage with his rifle. Sitting on the car door 'Damn can't see a thing, maybe if I were to...' Asuka cut off Shinji's thoughts. "Don't even think about using it." Shinji scowled at her.

"Yes... and get a transit train ready for us too Ritsuko... ok, thanks." Misato said getting off the phone. Shinji put the rifle back in the car. Misato looked out of the corner of her eye. 'Why do they have weapons.' "Hey why do you guys have a shotgun and a rifle with you?"

Shinji poked his head in the car. "A couple reasons, One, we have no clue why we were called here. Two, the area was completely deserted. Three, since no one was around and sirens where going off, so we thought it was an attack so we got them out to defend ourself. Four better safe than sorry." Shinji said, Asuka looked at the space behind her. "Misato are those...batteries?" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

"Um...about that." Misato stammered a little. "It was an emergence, and I am a federal agent." Asuka and Shinji had a nonchalant look on there faces. "I don't think any one will by that." Asuka said, Misato was taken back. "You guys aren't as cute as I thought you guys were." Misato shot back. "Is that so?" Shinji replied.

Misato smirked thinking she had gotten a leg up over them. "I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings.After all you guys are kids." Asuka and Shinji looked at each other, then back at Misato. "Your not as mature as we thought ether." They replied at the same time. 'Damn them.'

Misato started driving like a bat out of hell.

* * *

**NERV HQ**

"Well, well its regenerating itself." One of the generals said observing the angel regenerating itself. It looked at the camera, it eyes flashed, then the camera cut off. "Well it can upgrade and its getting smarter." Fuyutsuki stated. "For that ability it would have to have back up units." Gendo said looking at the now static screen. The screen flashed back to life with a new shot of the angel.

"It should begin its attack an minute now."

* * *

**Transit Train**

"The doors are now closing." A computer voice called out. Shinji stood next to the car, leaning against it. "NERV huh, odd name." Asuka said. Misato turned and looked at Asuka. "Its a top secret organization, operated by the UN." Shinji turned around and looked at both Misato and Asuka. "And my father works there?" Misato looked at Shinji. "Well ya, do you even know what your dad does?"

Shinji smirked and turned around again, back to Misato and Asuka. "Honesty, I could careless about what his does for a living." Misato raised an eyebrow at this. "Then why did you come here?" Shinji lifted his head up and stared at the ceiling. "I...really don't know why." Misato looked at Shinji for a couple of seconds, then reached in and pulled out The NERV Employ Manual from her bag. She waved her hand indicating Asuka to move out of the way.

Asuka shook her head and moved her seat to the lie down position. Misato had a clear shot at Shinji's head. She let the Manual fly. Shinji took notice at something coming toward his head.

He moved is head to the left, the NERV Employ Manual went right pass his head. He grabbed it in mid-air after he had seen it was a book. He opened it and started reading. "Misato your 15 years to old, to do this stuff." Misato left eyebrow twitch rapidly after hearing that statement. "What did you say?" She asked with venom in her words. Asuka sighed, "Misato the fact that Shinji is talking to you like this, mean he already think of you as a very good friend." Misato cooled down a bit, she started to think about it. A smile came to her face. "Don't think to much about it Asuka. She just fun to piss off." Shinji stated his eyes never once leaving the book.

Quicker than when it came, the smile left. 'That smart mouth runt.' Misato started contemplating on how to get back at him. "No way a real Geo-Front!" Shinji cried out. "What, no way!" Asuka said getting up to look out the window. Misato looked at them, then something in her mind clicked. "Hey do you two have your ID card's?" Asuka looked through her bag and brought out the letter that was sent to her and Shinji.

"Here." Misato took it and looked at it. She then took out the same book she had thrown at Shinji and handed it to her. Asuka looked at the book, not very enthusiastic.

* * *

**The Evangelion Unit 1 Cage**

"Commander we really going to use Eva Unit 1?" Fuyutsuki asked Gendo as they stood in front of Evangelion Unit 1.

"Yes, spare pilots are being brought here as we speak." Gendo said not tearing his gaze away from the Eva. Fuyutsuki tried to see a hint of emotion on his face. For the first time in four years he would see his son again and he looked like he didn't really give a damn. Gendo turned and started walking toward the stairs to the observation deck.

* * *

**NERV**

"Damn it, where are we?" Misato cursed out loud. Giant metal doors opened sending a gust of wind at the trio. Shinji and Asuka quietly read the manual, thought they already finished three times over. They had their weapons slung over their shoulder on straps. "Misato we passed this three times already." Asuka said. Misato flinched a little. 'I wonder where Ritsuko is' "Well do worry about they make these transit thing to be used."

* * *

**Some where else in NERV**

"Will the head of Technical Department Division 1 of Project E, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, please contact Head of Operations, Captain Misato Katsuragi of Division 1." Ritsuko surfaced from the water that look like a Eva cage. "Is she lost again?" Ritsuko sighed. She got out of the water and changed out of her diving gear.

She grabbed her lab coat and walked toward the elevator. She saw the it was coming up. She waited till the doors opened and saw Misato and two other people. Misato flinched as Ritsuko walked in elevator. "Hiya Ritsuko." Ritsuko said nothing as she walked in.

She took notice that the other two people in the elevator didn't acknowledge her. "Is this them?" Ritsuko asked. Misato turned to both Shinji and Asuka. "Yes this is Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu." Misato answered. "Tell Dr. Ritsuko do you always dress for the occasion?" Shinji asked being a smart ass. Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Yes, well I dress to impress." Ritsuko said smirking. Shinji didn't even look at her. "No wonder I'm not awing in amazement." Shinji said still not looking at her. Asuka closed her book and smacked him in the head. "Stop being a smart ass Shinji." Asuka said getting annoyed with him insulting everyone they meet today. Shinji rubbed his head where Asuka hit him and said nothing more.

Misato and Ritsuko thought the same thing at the same time. 'He's totally wiped.' Ritsuko looked at both of them then notice some thing. "Misato why are they carrying around firearm's." Misato gave Ritsuko a sympathetic look that said 'why do I have know.' They boarded a different elevator when the alarm went off. "Battle stations level 1."

Asuka put away her book and started unloading her shotgun, Shinji did the same thing with his rifle. Putting the ammo in Shinji's bag. "Sounds bad." Ritsuko commented. At the top of the ride they got into boat on some kind of water. Heading toward a giant wall with something sticking out it side 'Evangelion 1' was on it.

They go out of the boat and headed up some stairs and into a large room. The only light source from the door, they close the room become pitch black. "What's with the lights?" Shinji asked. The lights turned on revealed a giant face. Asuka was the only one who flinched when it appeared. "It's a face." Ritsuko and Misato just stared at it. Shinji started flipping through the manual. "You won't find anything about this in there." Shinji suddenly felt the urge to say something. "It's called Evangelion Unit 1." Ritsuko and Misato stared at Shinji, was Asuka a bit shocked but that quickly faded away. Ritsuko was about to speech up when a new voice spoke up.

"That is correct." Shinji quickly cocked and leveled his empty rifle at the new voice. "Father." Shinji said in a cold voice. The temperature dropped four degrees and the air was thick and heavy, no one moved. Shinji looked at the face and then back to his father. "Let me guess you want me the pilot this...thing." Gendo made no facial expression as he answered. "Correct." Misato interjected, "What, but he just got here." Ritsuko replied to Misato outburst. "We just want him to sit in the cockpit nothing more." A loud bang was heard then the hanger shook. "It's close. It must sense us."Gendo said to himself, Shinji sneered at his father. "You mean that...that-" 'Dammit what did Misato call it.' "that angel?" "Correct." Shinji gave Asuka a look and she nodded. She pulled out a revolver and turned her back to Shinji, she took out three of the six shots, spun the cylinder and reloaded the cylinder back into the revolver. She clicked the safety on and threw it to Shinji. Shinji lowered his rifle and raised the revolver.

"A type of Russian roulette. If it's empty I'll pilot it, if it hits you between the eyes...well you know." Shinji said unlocking the safety. Ritsuko and Misato both tried to interject but a shotgun blast at the water by Asuka made them stop. The truth is Asuka spent the only shell she put in, both where stunned. "Are you ready father?" Shinji asked as he pulled the trigger.

Click

The revolver didn't go off. Shinji smiled, "Well Misato how do I get in this thing?" Shinji asked as he unloaded the revolver bullet by bullet. Misato was still stunned, "Huh, ah yes." The hanger shook again, but more violently. Everyone was thrown off balance, Shinji landed on his butt, some of the light fell toward him. "Shinji!" Shinji watched I slow motion as the light came toward him, 'Man this is going to hurt.' The Eva's arm came over Shinji's head and blocked the lights from hitting him.

"The Eva ripped its arm right out of the resistants." A voice called out over the speakers. Ritsuko was astonished at what happened. "No it wasn't even activated. It's not possible." Asuka spoke up after hearing Ritsuko. "Well sure as hell just happened." Shinji got up. "Now where's the entrance to this thing." Misato blinked a couple times. "Oh right."

* * *

**Evangelion Unit 1 cage**

"Inserting Entree plug." Shinji was listening to a voice inside a weird tub thing. Shinji actually felt comfortable, "Filling the plug." Shinji's eyes widen as water was coming in. "Are you trying to drown me!" Shinji held his breath as the water risen passed his head. Ritsuko voice came over the intercom. "Yes we are trying to drown you for the comments you made. Its LCL, once it gets into your lungs your blood will be oxygenated directly." Shinji released his breath into the LCL.

"It taste like blood." Shinji remembered something. "Hey Asuka, you getting all this data." "Yes." "Data? What data?" Couple seconds passed by Ritsuko could be heard again. "Hey what do you think your doing you brat." "I'm collecting data the be analyzed, and I'm not a brat you old hag." Asuka and Ritsuko could be heard shouting insults at each other.

Shinji laugh quietly inside the Eva while the resistants where being removed. "Ritsuko leave her alone, is not like she knows what she doing." Asuka pipped up, "Ya leave me alone." Ritsuko sigh could be heard "Alright fine." A clunk sound was heard. 'I guess that's Asuka getting to the main frame.' "Ritsuko just let Asuka do her thing, ok?" Shinji said inside the plug. "Moving Eva to the launch pad." Shinji felt the Eva move then stop. "Evangelion Unit 1 launch."

Shinji felt some massive G's as him and the Evangelion sky rocket upward. The Eva reached the surface. Shinji saw the Angel waiting for him, he stared at it and smirked. "Alright let get this party started!"

**To be continued**

* * *

** Preview**

"_Stop moving around so much you asshole." Shinji said furiously trying to hit the angel as it blocked and dodged Shinji's assault, all the while Shinji's right eye burned and glowed._

"_Asuka what is with Shinji's right eye." Misato called out as Asuka typed on her laptop faster than Ritsuko, her eye's darting back and forth on the screen. "Do you know why they call him the Devils Eye?" This pecked everyone's attention, even Gendo had his eye's on Asuka now. "It's not cause he can snipe you from any where. The name originally came from his eye." Misato blinked, "What do you mean 'it came from his eye'?" Asuka's eyes never left the screen of her laptop. "Shinji's right is an implant with so even dangerous effects. To the enemy and to the user."_

* * *

I'm sorry about the late update. School is a bitch and getting your house broken into is no fun ether. 

I'll start on the next chapter right away. Sorry this one isn't long or as long as the first one.

I wasn't thrown to the panda's YAY! But their still awesome.

Please Read and Review


End file.
